31Juli
by sweet-chaos-chan
Summary: Ich dachte, als ich das Datum sah, an diesen Augenblick. Ich erwarte nichts  rauch eine und lass mich überraschen...ich denke aber , lesen kann nicht schaden.Ein wenig traurig


Gruß an alle

Ich wollte heute, da ich, als ich das Datum erblickte meinen kleinen aber irgendwie auch Verzweifelten Beitrag zum Heutigen Tag abgeben.

Ich erwarte nichts und möchte nur diesen Tag der Person ehren, die so vieles Verdient aber nie bekommen hat.

Zum Ehrentag Harry Potter

Happy Birthday

_**31 Juli**_

Grau meliert schien die Dunkelheit in den kleinen Raum.

Unterhalb des mit Gittern verhangen Fensters saß eine kleine Gestallt…und wie jedes Jahr saß sie an der gleichen Stelle…

Und wie jedes Jahr war sie Allein.

Irgendwo durch die stille und ruhig vom Wind durchzogene Nacht, klangen Uhrturmglocken an das Ohr, der wieder um den Schlaf gebrachten Person.

Die Kammer wies einen abgenutzten Schrank, einen kaputten Tisch mit wackeligem Stuhl, so wie einem ehr ramponierten etwas, was man irgendwie als Schlafplatz mit Müh und Not identifizieren konnte, auf.

An vereinzelten Stellen an der Wand konnte man eingetrocknete Blutspuren erkennen, die wie fahrig darüber gewischt waren und auf einem muffigen Haufen Kleidung noch immer Spuren von Blut und Tränen sehen.

Einzelne ,derartige Flecken auf dem Boden, welche stumme Zeuge der Vergangenheit waren und deren Geheimnisse waren.

Zwölf Mal erscholl der Klang der Ankündigung von Zeit und Vergangenem.

Zwölf Mal – bei einem jeden Schlag – Erinnerungen forttragend um im kommenden Jahr von neuen all jenes Anzukündigen, was geschah und nie Vergessen werden durfte.

Zwölf Mal und jedes Jahr wieder.

In weiten, grauen Sachen, die fast von schmalen Schultern rutschten saß er dort.

Unter dem Fenster.

Die Freiheit, die keine sein konnte, im Rücken.

Stoßweise kam sein Atem aus de schmalen, trockenen Lippen hervor.

Das alles interessiert ihn allerdings nicht.

Er war es leid.

Das niemand ihn kennen wollte.

Das alle denken, ihn zu kennen.

Das alle es besser wussten als er selber es können dürfte.

Das jeder wusste wie er sich fühlte.

Das so viele Blind waren zu sehen.

Zu faul waren Erkennen zu wollen.

Das niemand Fragen stellte.

Ihm niemand Vertrauen schenkte.

Jene nur sein Blut sahen – gerade zu danach Verlangten.

Jene nur ein Abbild erkannten.

Man ihm verbat zu fühlen wie ein Mensch.

Man ihm verbat zu Hoffen wie alle anderen.

Man ihm verbat Trauer zu halten.

Man ihn betrog um Glück.

Um Liebe.

Geborgenheit.

Aufrichtige Freundschaft.

Selbst zu sein.

Er fragte nie nach dem Grund, denn er kannte ihn, besser als alle anderen.

Geboren in Licht und Wärme, die es einst um ihn gab, durfte er noch in Enge, Zwist, Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit verweilen.

Heute war sein Geburtstag und doch wusste nur noch er selbst das Warum.

Er diesen Tag noch Leben dufte, musste.

Heute war der Tag Lilys.

Heute war der Tag James.

Heute jährte sich der Tag der Wandlung.

Und auch Heute ist es wieder ein Tag des scheinens.

Ein schwaches Licht, von einer der wenigen Laternen huschte über das eingefallene Gesicht des Jungen. Ließen kurz einen schwachen Schimmer in den glanzlosen Augen erscheinen, die durch einem langen schwarzen Pony hervor schienen.

Eine verbogene Brille in der Hand baumelnd, flüsterte er wie jedes Jahr beim letzten Glockenschlag, drei kleine Worte in eine kleine Kammer…

Happy Birthday Harry.

Und wieder starrte er weiter an die kahle Wand vor ihm.

Und wieder erinnerte er sich, was er getan hatte, was er glaubte verdient zu haben.

Nicht wissend, dass es einige wenige Menschen gab, die das selbe sagten, mit ihren Gedanken bei dem Jungen waren und still hofften.

Und das es eine Person gab, die in diesen Augenblick genau unter seinem Fenster stand und mit schmalen Lächeln zu diesem empor schaute.

Heute sollte er nicht alleine sein.

Bald würde er nicht mehr in seiner kleinen Kammer hocken und denken, zu wissen, was das Leben von ihm wollte.

Er würde ihn holen…ihm helfen…und wenn er wollte. Nie mehr Alleine lassen.

Heute würde er ihm ein Lächeln schenken und hoffentlich auch eines erwidert bekommen.

Die dunkle Gestalt wand sich um und der Wind hörte einmal mehr die kleinen Worte für den traurig Jungen, dort oben.

Happy Birthday mein kleiner.

Ich denke, es ist etwas traurig geworden…ich hätte auch noch ein paar Ideen, aber vor allem ist es halt an die kleine Person gedacht, die mehr geworden ist als nur eine fiktive Romanfigur.

Noch einen schönen 31. Juli


End file.
